


The Mating Dance

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: On their wedding Day, Newt performs the mating dance for Tina's family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil Fluff I came up with for fun!

The big day had finally arrived!! Newt Scamander couldn't have been more excited. He was to be married to the beautiful Tina Goldstein. He knew just how to spice up the ceremony! 

After all the formalities had been in place and the newlyweds were off to the reception, Newt made his big move. 

He caught Tina's attention by stomping on the ground. He swung his whole body around to face her. He kept eye contact with her the entire time. 

Tina tried to look away but something about him mesmerized her. She couldn't take her eyes away. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her husband was performing an actual magic creature mating dance in front of her sister and other family friends. Tina blushed bright red but obliged Newt and did her part. She completed the female portion of the dance. 

He smiled brightly at her, realizing what she was doing. They met in the middle and gently he kissed her cheek. She couldn't resist him and kissed him for real. Now it was his turn to blush. 

"I love you, Tina Goldstein." 

"I love you too, Newt Scamander."


End file.
